


In search for Spirits - the Koga Saga

by hellsheep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Relationship(s), Yamcha stops being a useless piece of work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep
Summary: This is a story about a Yamcha who finds his calling and stops being useless.This is also a story about Vegeta finally getting what he always wanted.And most important this is a story about an alien headhunter named Koga who may or may not find out what friendship is - and who's biggest problem is being fuzzy and not taken seriously.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Very young me invented a Dragon Ball OC long, long time ago. And now that I'm totally hyping on Dragonball FighterZ and the old DB series again and also on DB Super I decided to go full nostalgia and reinvent this OC. And so I made him a story and also a picture you can view here: https://hellsheep.deviantart.com/art/Koga-Dragonball-OC-735971009  
> Koga is an alien headhunter and a strong fighter with spiritual powers - but you'll learn about him and his abilities in the story.  
> Also since I'm a Yamcha-fan this story will have lot's of Yamcha in it.  
> Tags might get added in future chapters.  
> Please note that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes - but feel free to show them to me!

“Koga.”

  “Who's interrupting my vacation?”

“Your vacation lasted long enough. There's a job to be done – a hunt – and you're the best hunter.”

  “Well. I _was_ the best. Until my prey went extinct, you know? So, Mr. Secret, how about you let me continue my-”

“What if I told you there are some left. Alive. They are so rare now... I need them, Koga. I want them.”

Koga went silent. He frowned, watching his Hightech wristband, where the voice came from.

  “Tell me more.”

“It'll be the job of your lifetime. One final hunt and then you can retire forever. I promise: the amount of money you'll get for one of them will give you vacations 'til the end of your days. But if you're able to bring me two, then-”

  “I'll do it.”

“Fine. Very fine. I'm very glad to hear that. I'll send you the coordinates. Good hunting.”

Koga cracked a smile. He leaned back into the sand of this glorious, purple, sunny beach, sipping his cocktail. A few seconds later he got the coordinates to an alien planet.

He's never heard of it – probably wasn't an important place with a stupid name like that: earth.

 

 


	2. Finding the wrong guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... in which Koga visits Earth for the first time and finds the wrong guy.

When Koga left his small spaceship, he found himself inside a green, wild forest. It was a nice place. He could hear birds and all forms of tiny animals but to his own surprise he also felt the presence of spirits – and he could already smell the Ki of someone really powerful.  
With a quick swipe over his wristband he send his spaceship into camouflage mode. He wasn't sure how advanced the species on this planet were and didn't want anybody to find it. Thanks to his Ki-senses he knew he had to face north. Of course he could simply fly there but why not admire the spirit-rich nature of an unfamiliar planet? _Mr. Secret_ wanted his prey as fast as possible but Koga was sure that this hunt wouldn't last long. They never did. Not when he was involved. Nevertheless this forest was beautiful and he would take his time to get to his destination.  
  
After a few hours of walking a big city came in sight. Standing on the edge of a cliff Koga took time to admire this view. It seemed like the species on this planet – what were they called again, humans? - were more advanced than he thought. Well, what did he care.  
The big city however confronted him with a different kind of problem: he could smell a powerful Ki pretty well but in a location filled with that many people it was hard for him to narrow it down to an exact location. But hey. He sure had a plan.  
  
Koga gained strange looks everywhere on the streets. He'd liked the forest – but he sure didn't like this city. It was so full of people and cars, it was noisy and busy and everything he hated. Also everyone kept staring at him like he had two heads or something. He could hear them whisper behind his back and twitched in anger when he heard some women on the other side of the street calling him 'cute and fluffy'. They may have thought he couldn't hear them but these ears weren't just there for 'fluffiness'.  
  
It took Koga an hour of walking until he could narrow down the area where he felt this ridiculous strong Ki. Still the area was too wide – he couldn't just check every house, every apartment. So he made it simple: he would ask one of the locals.  
  “Hey” he called out to an elder man who turned his head to him. After seeing Koga his mouth formed a wide, surprised O and his eyes got big. Oh boy, could people just stop acting like he was an alien? Well... okay, technically he was, but... still. It was annoying.  
“Uuuhm h-how can I help you, stranger?” the old guy stuttered.  
  “I'm looking for a Saiyan. Seen him around?”  
“A what?”  
  “Strong guy, probably black or blonde hair, also probably very mean, has a tail.... could wreck your whole planet... no? You don't know someone like this?”  
“Well I uh-- I know a strong man with black hair but he sure doesn't have a tail. However he's always with a little cat-creature and that cat-creature got a tail and they both sometimes help me with chores and-”  
  “Cut things short! Where do I find him?!”  
The old man startled and for a moment it seemed like he wouldn't answer at all.  
“Well... well just a few blocks away he has an apartment... he's a famous Baseball player, you can't miss him...”  
  “ _Thank you_ ”, Koga said accented and didn't sound for a second like he wanted to be polite, “That wasn't so hard, was it?” And with these words he turned around and left, pondering. He wasn't sure that was the right direction. There was some strong Ki there but nowhere that powerful. But in the end he had no choice than check it out himself.  
“Strange people... strange times...”, the old man muttered, shaking his head while watching Koga go.

\---

  
  
Yamcha didn't expect any visitors when he heard the doorbell ring. In fact he was just slacking off with Puar and watching TV. He didn't even feel like going outside today.  
“You're awaiting someone?” Puar asked and Yamcha just shook his head while he didn't even bother to get up from the couch. The doorbell rang again – twice this time.  
“Sheesh, someone is impatient.” Yamcha rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch, opened the door – and froze in astonishment. There was a guy in front of him with black and white fur, dressed in something that looked like a fighter garment and he wore a really pissed expression on his face. Also he was kinda... fuzzy.  
“Uhhhm hi?” Yamcha said after a few seconds of starring. His visitor eyed him cautiously and didn't say a thing. Yamcha felt uneasy. _Who is this guy? Someone from a distinct tribe of fox- or bat-people? Are these-_  
“Whoa you have two tails!”, Yamcha spoke out his thoughts _. No he's none of the animalpeople from earth. Does this mean he's... from outer space? Coming to look for me, Yamcha? Wait. I shouldn't be happy about this. People from outer space usually mean trouble..._ But still he couldn't help it and felt proud and exited at the same time. Aliens, gods, they never came to earth for the mere humans. They always came for Goku and Vegeta.  
“And you have no tail and still, here I am, not acting like this is a huge deal”, his visitor said and again eyed up on Yamcha. “You're not a Saiyan” he finally said.  
Yamcha immediately felt let down. Why did he even thought it would be different this time. Of course everyone was always looking for the Saiyans.  
“Uhm... no. I'm not. But I know some Saiyan...”, he sighed.  
  
Kogas ears twitched and he went from unnerved to attentive in one second.  
“You do? Mind to show me where I can find him?” he said and for the first time another expression than 'pissed' formed on his face: he smiled lightly. Yamcha wasn't sure he liked that smile. Small but pointy canine teeth showed up and there was something in the eyes of this guy that send a shiver through his spine. But on the other hand... _Make him Vegetas problem_ , he thought defiant.    
“Actually I don't mind. Just give me a second and I'll show you. I'm Yamcha, by the way.”  
  “Pleasure. Call me Koga.”


End file.
